


Cuffed

by Smushed



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Time, Handcuffs, Johnlock - Freeform, Light Bondage, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:37:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smushed/pseuds/Smushed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock was like a tightly wound coil, he had waited far too long for his chance to take John. So when John initiated it, of course he was going to unravel out of control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuffed

Sherlock was like a tightly wound coil, he had waited far too long for his chance to take John. So when John initiated it, of course he was going to unravel out of control.

John was flustered, he could have sworn he only thought about kissing Sherlock, so when he found himself pulling away from the stunned detective he switched into a defensive posture. His back straightened as he held his fist to his mouth to clear his throat and a slightly over dramatic frown held his brow.

It was too late, Sherlock had snatched John’s wrist and pulled him away to the bedroom and shoved him into the bed. John barely had a chance to react, with a flustered scramble and a scarlet face he tried to explain or reason with the new predatory Sherlock. With a timid laugh John tried to clear the situation, but a slender hand snapped metal across John’s wrists and behind the bed post.

“Wh- Sherlock!” He rattled them with a look of confused nervousness that smeared across his flushed face. Too late- the detective had mounted him. John wriggled helplessly, but this just spurred the detective.

“I have not miscalculated this, John. I know what it is that you want I have watched you carefully for a while now and your spontaneous kiss a moment ago has just confirmed all of my theories.” John was speechless, he felt the detective’s speak-as-fast-as-thought warm breath trace his face from the closeness.

They both could see more details in the iris they never seen before, in a brief moment of overwhelming need Sherlock mashed his lips against John’s and desperately started to strip him. John lay panting and bare as his shirt was trapped on his arms above his head, the cuffs preventing the full removal of his garment but it didn’t matter because now Sherlock had taken John in his mouth.

The clanking of metal faded with John’s energy as his body became sensation and waves of pleasure. His rasped breath filled the still bedroom, his hands grew numb as his wrists rubbed and all at once he felt constricted and bounded but release and freedom with Sherlock in that moment.

His back arched off the bed as time stopped and everything stilled and although John couldn’t hear, he could feel his throat vibrate with the groans of pleasure and the only thing he knew of the world was the hot wet mouth that sourced his bliss. He faded back into the room, pink shoulders and blushed cheeks, Sherlock wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and John wasn't sure where to look as he realised just how awfully embarrassing the noises he made were. Sherlock smiled, his thin and cheeky smile to John as he caught the embarrassed glance of his flatmate.

“Can you untie me now?”


End file.
